Knuckles in Ponyville
by Hanatro
Summary: Knuckles has been knocked unconscious by Dr.Eggman and Fluttershy decides to take him in and return him back to health
1. Chapter 1 Mane six vs DrEggman

One day,Fluttershy was flying through the skies,feeding baby birds because their mother was sick

"There there,little ones,your momma will be okay in a flash,no need to pa-NICK!" she yelled unexpectedly when she heard an explosion from a distance that caused her to fall down. She went to inspect it and she found a little red Echidna,fighting a big metal monster

"Oh dear,oh dear….." she said to herself,wondering what to do,she then thought of an idea

"I gotta go tell the others!" she said to herself as she flew to get the girls.

The red echidna was holding his own against the metal beast,matching it blow for blow

"YOU WON'T GET ME THIS TIME EGGMAN,EVEN IF YOU DO HAVE THE MASTER EMERALD!" the echidna shouted,angrily

"Don't be too sure Knuckles,I haven't even begun to fight yet!" Eggman yelled furiously as he flipped a switch on his mechanical warrior and it started to glow green

"Oh no…" Knuckles said,now all he could do was dodge attacks.

Five minutes later,the mane six showed up,and Knuckles was badly damaged

"That's him,that's him!" Fluttershy said,nervously

"Well then girls,lets go take that monster down!" Applejack said,trying to lasso it,but the rope burnt down when it came to contact

"Uh-oh…" Applejack said calmly

"Girls,we need to use the elements of harmony!" Twilight sparkle said loudly

"Yeah,lets do this!" Rainbow Dash yelled,then the necklaces appeared on all of their necks and a tiara on Twilights head. They all blasted him with the power of the elements of harmony in the form of a rainbow and he exploded and blasted off into another part of Equestria,a green piece of the master emerald fell down in front of them

"No…the master…..emerald….." Knuckles said before falling out

"So,whattre we gonna do with him?" Applejack asked

"He's badly injured, plus I don't even know what that thing is." Twilight Sparkle said,confused a bit

"Oh boy,a mystery!" Pinkie Pie blurted out

"Well,what ever it is,it sure is tough,being able to stand its ground against that thing!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed

"And I must say,it is kinda cute." Rarity said,calmly

"Now's not the time for that,we need to nurse him back to health,then we find outwhat it is." Twilight Sparkle said

"Well then its settled,Fluttershy,you take it in and nurse it back to health,you're the best with animals." Rarity said, confidence in Fluttershy's abilities

"Oh….ummm….I don't…."

"Oh come on Fluttershy,you can do it!" Pinkie Pie interrupted her

"And if he gives you anym trouble,just give us a holler and we'll come and get 'em for yah." Applejack said,lifting her front legs up

"Yeah,well teach him a lesson!" Rainbow Dash said,punching her front legs in the air while flying

"Well….I guess…..thats okay then…" Fluttershy said,quietly

"Well then,its settled,lets get him back to Fluttershy's hut so that he can heal." Twilight Sparkle exclaimed,and that is what they did


	2. Chapter 2 Assestments

"Okay,I'll put him down here." Rarity said, levitating him to a small bed,suited for smaller animals

"Okay,he should be safe here." Twilight Sparkle said calmy

"So,what do we do now?" Applejack asked,a confused expression on her face

"We need to go to Canterlot to ask the princess what to do with him." Twilight sparkle said,calm as all ways

"But how do we know he's not violent,he could be an evil little monster,and he could hurt Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said,concerned for her friend

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash, there's not much he could do in his current state." Applejack said,referring to his injuries

"And also,there's that big metal monster that was attacking the poor little guy." Pinkie pie said,looking at Knuckles

"And it also dropped this." Rarity said,levitating a shard of the master emerald in front of the others

"It must be important to that monster,but more so to this furry little guy." Twilight said, pointing to Knuckles with her hooves

"You know,I can probably find the shards of this jewel and restore it,but I will need help….." Rarity said,levirating the shard of the master emerald over to Twilight Sparkle

"OOOH,I CAN HELP!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed,jumping around Rarity with her usual stature

"Good idea Pinkie Pie,and I'm sure that Spike would love to volunteer as well." Twilight Sparkle said,knowing that he would never pass up a chance to be with Rarity

"Good,good,his digging abilities will come in handy while searching for the shards of that jewel." Rarity said,flicking her hair

"Okay,and I'll need someone to go to canterlot with me." Twilight said,looking at Applejack and Rainbow Dash

"Oh shoot,I'll go Twi." Applejack said to her friend with a smile

"And I'll stay here with Fluttershy and make sure he won't hurt her." Rainbow Dash exclaimed

"Its settled then,lets go!" Twilight Sparkle said,she,Applejack,Pinkie Pie,and Rarity left Fluttershy's shack,and headed down to ponyville to get their supplies.

Rainbow Dash walked over to Knuckles,then bent over to the echidna and examined him,then poked him to see if he was awake.

"Rainbow Dash,be careful….umm…if you want to….that is….." Fluttershy said quietly

"Don't worry Fluttershy,I'm just checking to see if he was awake." Rainbow Dash said,still poking him,he didn't move an inch

"Well….umm…okay then,I'll go some medical herbs to help heal him. Fluttershy said,walking into another room. Rainbow Dash looked closer at the red echidna

"You can't possibly be that dangerous." She said,looking at him,wondering how such a small creature could stand his own against that giant metal monster.

After about three minutes Fluttershy came back with many medical items. She started tending to his wounds,cleaning and disinfecting his injuries before wrapping him up tightly with bandages. Fluttershy then put the medical equipment away

"It will take a few weeks for his wounds to heal." Fluttershy said,nervously

"I hope it happens soon,I wanna see what this guy is made of,if he was able to fight that giant metal monster,he should be pretty strong." Rainbow Dash said,looking at Knuckles

"Yeah…." Fluttershy said,looking down on the little red animal. About thirty minutes later,Rainbow Dash was getting restless

"Fluttershy,how many days has it been?" Rainbow Dash asked,bored out of her skull

"Umm….none." Fluttershy said,a little annoyed. Rainbow Dash moved frantically around the shack for the next three minutes,until Fluttershy finally said

"Its okay,you can go if you like…" Fluttershy said,nervously

"Really,gee thanks,BYE!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed,speeding out of the front door before Fluttershy had a chance to respond.

"Umm….uhhh….." Fluttershy said,long after Rainbow Dash had left. She then turned to Knuckles and sighed

"Looks like its just you and me huh…." She said,calmly.


	3. Chapter 3 The blue blur

Knuckles was fast asleep on the bed that the girls had put him on

"Sorry little guy,I have to go tend to the other animals..." Fluttershy said to Knuckles,as if he could respond,she waited for him to say something,but after a while,she left to tend to the other animals.

A few minutes later,she came back to see Knuckles still fast asleep

"You look so peaceful when your asleep..." Fluttershy said to the unconscious echidna

"Cute even..." Fluttershy then thought of something

"Your fast asleep right..." she waited for him to answer

"That means that I could do anything I wanted to you,and you would never know..." she continued,waiting for him to answer. Then she pecked him on the cheek quickly,then looked at his unconscious,unmoving body

"I CAN'T BELIVE I JUST DID THAT!" she screamed up,surprised at herself,the scream was so unexpected,she accidentally fell on Knuckles,who woke up

"Th-the master emerald..." Knuckles said in pain,then he looked up at Fluttershy,who was on top of him

"WHERES THE MASTER EMERALD!" Knuckles yelled,jumping back up,but sitting back down because of the strain that was put on his body "Owww..." he said to himself

Fluttershy cowered in fear,but she noticed that there wasn't much he could do on his own in his current state,so she approached the echidna "Y-you shouldn't put strain on your body,its bad for your health,that is...if you don't mind..." Fluttershy said,shyly. Knuckles let his muscles tense up,putting more strain on his body,and old wounds started opening up

"I gotta go get the master emerald!" Knuckles exclaimed,walking towards the door,but because of his injuries,he only made it five feet away from his little bed

"Please...you can't just...leave..." Fluttershy said,beginning to worry for the red echidna

"But I must collect the master emerald,it is what keeps my island in the sky,it is called the angel island." Knuckles said,still on the floor

"Wow...I never heard of that place..." Fluttershy said,picking Knuckles up by his back fur with her teeth,then putting him back in the small bed. Knuckles tried getting up from the bed,but didn't even make it two feet before falling down.

"Please don't hurt yourself!" Fluttershy exclaimed,surprising the little red echidna

"That is...if you don't mind..." she said,shyly.

Knuckles could sense her concern for him,then he stopped trying to get away. She put him back into the bed,then sat down on her couch. There was a long silence in the room that lasted for about two minutes,but felt like hours to the two

"Fluttershy..." Fluttershy said silently

"Huh?" Knuckles asked,confused at her

"My name is Fluttershy..." she spat out quickly

"Oh...I'm Knuckles..." Knuckles said,looking away from her

"Knuckles huh...so could you tell me something?" Fluttershy asked him,cautiously

"Sure,what is it?" Knuckles asked,calmly

"Could you tell me about that metal monster you were fighting...if its okay with you I mean..." Fluttershy asked,nervously

"That was no monster,that was a robot." Knuckles stated

"A robot,whats that?" Fluttershy asked,getting closer to the injured echidna.

Rainbow Dash was soaring over Ponyville,speeding through the clouds and every other pegasus pony,she thought she was the fastest thing in Ponyville,speeding past everyone like a rainbow colored blur,but while she was close to the ground level,a blue blur passed her,and it was moving fast,super fast!

"Think your faster than me huh?" Rainbow Dash challenged the blue blur,speeding up as fast as she could,then catching up with the blue blur until he became visible.

"Hey,your pretty fast." the speeding blue animal said to Rainbow Dash

"Yeah,I'm the fastest in Equestria,Rainbow Dash!" she gloated,sticking a tongue at the blue blur,who took this as a challenge.

"Wanna bet?" he asked,speeding along,passing the Rainbow colored pony

"Yeah,I'll prove it!" she yelled to him,then she began to speed up,and she moved so fast that she caused a sonicrainboom! She moved too fast for the naked eye to conceive! She thought she had passed the blue blur

"Hah,see,I told you that I was the fastest pony in Equestria!" Rainbow Dash yelled,thinking that she was far away from the blue blur

"Oh yeah,your the fastest pony alright!" the blue blue said,running backwards with out breaking a sweat,in fact,he was still moving faster than Rainbow Dash!

"Wh-who are you?" Rainbow Dash asked,astonished by the blue beast

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog,the fastest thing alive!" he exclaimed,pointing his thumb to himself

"F-fastest thing al-"

"Fastest thing alive,boy,you even talk slow,well,catch you later,_my little pony_." Sonic sang,turning around and running far past Rainbow Dash,so far that she couldn't see him anymore.

Rainbow Dash stopped immediately,then began stomping her front legs on the ground angrily

"I'M THE FASTEST THING IN EQUESTRIA,I'M THE FASTEST.I'M THE FASTEST!" she yelled at no one imparticular,stomping her legs furiously,then she let out a extremely loud scream that every one with in a twenty five mile radius could hear.


	4. Chapter 4 You can call me Fang

Meanwhile,Rarity,Pinkie Pie,and Spike were searching for the shards of the master emerald in the fields

"There!" Rarity said,making a part of the ground invisible,revealing the shard,buried underground

"Gotcha!" Spike said,quickly digging through the ground and retrieving the shard.

Spike then licked his lips and was about to eat it,but Rarity levitated the shard from his hand and he bit air

"Now now Spike,we need that for rebuilding that diamond that the little red one lost." Rarity said,firmly

"Oh come on Rarity,just one nibble?" Spike pleaded

"No Spike,now when we get back to Ponyville,you'll get your fair share of diamonds for dinner." Rarity said,illuminating a part of the ground,which Spike dug up and pulled out another shard of the master emerald

"OH BOY,ANOTHER ONE!" Pinkie Pie yelled,jumping around the area and rolling around in the flowers

"Enough of that Pinkie Pie,we still have a fars way to go from here." Rarity said,Pinkie Pie stopped rolling around and stood up,the three continued searching.

Something was watching them. A purple,animal resembling a weasel was doing so. Eventually,Rarity had found many more pieces of the emerald,then began piecing the shards together.

"Voila!" Rarity said,the emerald being about 32% complete.

"GREAT,WERE ALMOST DONE!" Pinkie Pie yelled,jumping up happily.

"No,no,no,we are still far from it,I can still sense shards from around the area,hey,one is close,and its big!" Rarity said,going behind a rock and slowly backing away from the rock,a scared expression on her face. Walking towards her,was the purple weasel that was watching them all this time.

"Uhh,hello gentle-err….hi,I am lady Rarity,and these are my two friends,Pinkie Pie and Spike." Rarity said,motioning to the two

"How may I help you?" Rarity asked,intimidated by the strange weasel

"I'm Nack,Nack the weasel,but you can call me Fang!" he said,still walking towards her,and her still backing away from him. His eye then went to the emerald in her saddle pockets.

"The emerald,give it to me!" He demanded,smiling evilly

"Oh,do you mean this emerald?" Rarity asked,looking into her saddle

"Yeah,yeah,that one!" Fang answered,still smiling

"Well I apologize umm….Fang was it,but I can not give this to you,it belongs to somepony else,and it is very critical that he gets it." Rarity said,still backing away

"I SAID GIVE IT!" Fang yelled out,angrily,reaching for his gun

Spike jumped up in surprise,and Pinkie Pie began to run up to Fang

"What part of no do you not understand?" Rarity said,backed up against a tree

"What was that,pony?" Fang asked,holding up his six shooter. Rarity gulped and was starting to get worried for her well being,but Fang's gun was bucked out of his hand by Pinkie Pie

"It's not nice to threaten people!" Pinkie Pie yelled at the weasel

"Why you little-AHHH!" Fang was interrupted by Spike,pinning his tail on the ground with his jack hammer tail attack. Fang quickly picked up his tail,which was red now,and he blew on it quickly,then turned back to the others,who were retreating.

"HEY,GET BACK HERE!" he yelled,picking up his six shooter from the ground and shooting all six shots at the two ponies and baby dragon,but luckily,he missed all of the shots. Furious,he took off his hat and began to stomp it into the ground,generating much dust that caused him to sneezing and fall over,tripping on his hat.

"That was close!" Spike said,riding Rarity

"This is not good,there are people other than us searching for the shards!" Rarity exclaimed,worry in her voice and face

"Don't worry about it Rarity,there's nothing from keeping us from getting the ones that Fang doesn't already have!" Pinkie Pie said,trying to reassure Rarity,who was still plagued with doubt.

Knuckles was almost finished telling Fluttershy everything she needed to know.

"And now, probably has his goons out,looking for the pieces of the master emerald!" Knuckles finished

"Oh dear,this isn't good….." Fluttershy said,worry in her voice

"And now you see that I have to leave so that I can fight ,but Sonic and Tails are probably on it by now…." Knuckles said,trying to leave the small bed.

"But no,you can't leave,your still hurt,further movement will just further your injuries!" Fluttershy said,making sure that Knuckles wouldn't try to leave while still injured.

Rainbow Dash quickly stormed into the shack,steaming mad.

She began pacing around the place,mumbling threatening words under her breath

"Rainbow Dash,whats wr-"

"I LOST A RACE,SOME BODY IS OUT THERE,FASTER THAN ME,I FEEL LIKE SUCH A LOSER!" Rainbow Dash interrupted her friend,Fluttershy

"Wait,some one beat you in a race?" Knuckles asked

"YES,SOME ONE BEAT ME IN A RACE,I'M THE FASTEST PONY IN EQUESTRIA,I'M THE FASTEST!" Rainbow Dash yelled,punching a hole through the wall

"Quickly,tell me what this person looked like,was he by any chance,a blue hedgehog?" Knuckles asked,Rainbow Dash quickly turned to him

"Y-You know him?" she asked,hope in her eyes

"Well,yeah,I'm one of his closest fri-" Knuckles was interrupted by being slammed against the wall by Rainbow Dash,and getting pinned down with one of her hooves.

"TELL ME ALL ABOUT HIM,HIS WEAKNESSES,STRENGTHES,GOALS,HOPES,DREAMS,FEARS,DOES HE HAVE A GIRL FRIEND,WHERE HE LIVES,HIS BEST FRIEND,HIS ENEMIES,EVERYTHING!" Rainbow Dash yelled out to him,quickly. Knuckles narrowed out his eyes.

"I'm not telling you jack squ-AHHHH!" Knuckles yelled out in pain,Rainbow Dash applying more pressure onto his wounds with her hoove

"TELL ME!" Rainbow Dash yelled at the red echidna,applying more pressure onto his chest,blood started pouring out through his wounds as he gasped feebly for air


	5. Chapter 5 Rainbow Dash's fury

Twilight Sparkle and Applejack were on the blimp,on their way to Canterlot to tell the princess about Knuckles,when they saw a rather strange contraption,holding a yellow fox,fighting a large,bird like metal monster.

"Oh no,what are 's robots doing here?" the fox said,shooting at the bird-like creature until it exploded,but many more flew up after that one was demolished

"Ahhh,too many badniks!" the fox said,shooting at them,most of them went down,but one of them was quick enough to attach its self to the machine the fox was flying,and it went into a tail spin

"AHHH,LOOK OUT!" the fox yelled,falling towards the blimp. Both Twilight Sparkle and Applejack screamed before the machine collided into the blimp and sent both of them falling down with a crash.

"Owww…my head…." The yellow fox said,holding his head.

"Oh my goodness,the blimp is ruined!" Twilight exclaimed

"Yup,its broken alright,but it can be easily repaired,if only we just had some glue….." Tails then looked at Applejack

"Well,just hold yer horses lil one,but I think you need to give us an explanation to whats going on here!" Applejack yelled to the little fox

"Oh,sorry,my mistake,hi,my name is Miles Prower,but my friends call me Tails." The yellow fox said,pushing buttons on his wrist watch

"Hello,I'm Twilight Sparkle,and this is my friend Applejack." Twilight said,turning away from the wrecked blimp

"Umm,what are you doin' there shorty?" Applejack asked,Tails frowned at the word shorty.

"I'm sending for a new plane,my old one is broken,but this should help pick things up." Tails then turned to the two ponies

"So,where were you headed,maybe I could take you two to your destination." Tails said,the bird badnik sneeking up behind him

"Tails!" Twilight Sparkle yelled,pointing to the robot

"Huh?" he asked,the robot went to attack him,but Applejack quickly bucked it away,and a smaller,**real** bird came,flying out.

"What is that thing?" Twilight Sparkle asked,curiously

"It's a badnik, makes those,he's a mad scientist trying to take over the world." Tails said,calmly

"Well those thangs seem out of the ordinary to meh,maybe we should keep on movin'" Applejack said,motioning to the forest. Tails nodded,then walked along,Twilight Sparkle and Applejack followed.

More blood spurred out of Knuckles wounds

"TELL ME!" Rainbow Dash yelled,pushing Knuckles to his back more,but he didn't give in

"…I'd never…..tell you…..a thing….." he said,slowly trying to regain his oxygen

"Rainbow Dash,your hurting him!" Fluttershy screamed,Rainbow Dash ignored her.

"YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO KNOW!" Rainbow Dash said,Knuckles losing more blood by the second,but he chuckled

"Whats so funny?" she asked,applying less pressure to his chest

"Your doing all of this…..because you lost a race…wow…your really a sore lose-ARGHHHHH!" Knuckles screamed out,Rainbow Dash applying more force on him than she would've on anything else.

"Rainbow Dash,stop it,your gonna kill him!" Fluttershy yelled out to her friend,Rainbow Dash still ignored her,and continued to apply more pressure,blood started coming out of his mouth

"Had enough?" Rainbow Dash asked,loosening her grip on the red echidna. Knuckles spat blood into her eye.

"YUCK!"

Rainbow Dash shook her head at the echidna,picking up a towel and cleaning out her eye.

Fluttershy tried to help the poor injured echidna up,but Rainbow Dash was too fast,she swooped up and pinned him back up to the wall

"Why you no good little-"

"Shut up!" Knuckles blurted out to the rainbow colored pony

Rainbow Dash starred at him for a whole minute,silence in the room,then she pushed his chest in so far that he lost consciousness,and after that,she continued

"RAINBOW DASH,STOP!" Fluttershy yelled out to the rainbow colored pony,who listened this time and releaser Knuckles from her grasp. Fluttershy ran up to him and checked his pulse

"He's still alive…." She said,getting out a medical kit

"Good cause I'm not done with him yet!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed,angrily

"Rainbow Dash,he's too injured to defend himself,you can't just do that to anypony you choose!" Fluttershy yelled out to Rainbow Dash

"WHAT,BUT FLUTTERSHY,YOU DON'T KNOW WHO HE IS,HE COULD BE AN ENEMY FOR ALL WE KNOW!" Rainbow Dash yelled at the shy yellow pony

"Well I don't know who **you** are now,Rainbow Dash!" Flutterashy retorted, unexpectedly. This shocked Rainbow Dash

"Well then fine,if you wanna go choose that stupid red guy over your best friend,go ahead,I'm out of here!" Rainbow Dash yelled,spreading out her wings and preparing to leave

"WAIT!" Fluttershy yelled at the last minute,Rainbow Dash turned around

"I'll tell you everything you need to know,Knuckles told me all about it…" she said,sadly. Rainbow Dash smiled evilly


	6. Chapter 6 The great and powerful Trixie

Tails looked at his wrist watch

"There are a lot of badniks in this area,so be alert." He said to the two ponies,not looking at them. A buzzboomer flew up and almost hit Tails with a laser sting attack,but Twilight quickly zapped it with a lightning spell

"Be careful Tails!" Twilight exclaimed,concerned for the fox

"Oh,sorry,guess I'm the one who should be alert!" Tails said,scratching the back of his head.

"Umm…everypony,we still have the matters at hand here,like hower we gunna get outta this place now,it swarming with those baddie what evers you were talkin' bout." Applejack said,confused a bit

"Those are badniks Applejack,they work for ,a dictator bent on world domination,and I've got to put a stop to it!" Tails exclaimed,pushing a few buttons on his wrist watch to set the coordinates for where the ship to land

"Uhhh,parton me fer askin' but just how is a little shorty like you gunna beat an evil sciency guy who can,well,you know,turn a bird into a badnik,or what ever its called." Applejack added,Tails again frowned at the word 'shorty',but he didn't say anything about it.

"Well,I have to find these things called chaos emeralds,and with them I can become stronger,so that I can defeat him." Tails said,he then looked on his watch to see if another badnik was around,there weren't any of them close by.

"Think you could explain some of this stuff to us?" Twilight asked,levitating a fallen tree out of the way with her magic.

Sonic had been running over five hundred miles away after his encounter with the rainbow colored pony,he was searching for any sign of the chaos emeralds with this watch he had gotten from Tails. He was in the rural part of Manehatten,searching for the chaos emeralds that he needed so urgently. Eventually he picked up a signal on the watch

"Hey,ones close,and I'm headed straight for it!" he said to himself before he collided with a blue pony,wearing a purple wizards hat and cape.

"Excuse me miss!" Sonic said,helping her up,then he noticed the green emerald on the center of her neck,worn as a necklace

"Excuse me? **Excuse** me? You just rudely knocked me over and all you can think of saying is excuse me?" she yelled at the blue hedgehog,angrily

"Hey,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,whats the big deal?" Sonic asked

"The big deal? The big deal is that I am the great and powerful Trixie,the most powerful wizard in all of Equestria!" the blue pony bloated

"OH,AWESOME,CAN YOU PULL A RABBIT OUT OF A HAT?" Sonic exclaimed,happily

"I can make a hedgehog disappear…" Trixie said,lighting up her horn and shooting a purple bolt of energy to the hedgehog,who easily dodged her attack.

"Whoa,what was that for,I just asked if you could pull a rabbit out of a hat!" Sonic exclaimed to Trixie

"I noticed that you stole the chaos emerald from me!" Trixie retorted,shooting another bolt of energy at Sonic,who easily dodged

"Darn it,I thought you wouldn't notice…" Sonic said,holding the emerald up

"Well I did,so give it back if you know whats good for you!" she yelled to the blue dude with an attitude

"And what if I don't?" Sonic asked,skeptical of the ponies abilities

"Then I have no choice,but to take it back by force!" Trixie told the hedgehog,shooting more energy at the hedgehog,but to no avail

"Come on,step it up!" Sonic told the blue pony,who kept on trying to shoot him

"Sorry,but incase you were wondering,I'm the fastest thing alive,Sonic the hedgehog!" Sonic gloated

"Well no matter,you still will fall by the hooves of Trixie the great!" Trixie yelled to the hedgehog,picking him up with her levitation spell and throwing him into an old wall,which then collapsed under the hedgehog,knocking him out. Trixie then walked up to his unconscious body.

_How did he ever find out I had the emerald,only people with great abilities such as I know about it!_ Her eye then turned to his watch

_Well that's not a very good fashion statement,unless…_

She levitated the watch and the emerald away from the knocked out hedgehog

"I'll be taking that,thank you!" Trixie smiled to Sonic,then used her magic to push in a few buttons on it,then it started bleeping

"Well,well,well,looks like the next emerald isn't too far,and if I'm not the only one out there who knows about them,I've gottan competition!" Trixie said,then she teleported to the area where the emerald was said to be,which was inside an abandoned military ware house.

"Yuck,this place hasn't seen life in ages!" Trixie said to herself,being careful of where she stepped. She eventually came across a pod that held the emerald in a slot

"Jack pot!" she said to herself,looking at the red emerald. She levitated the emerald out of its slot,then heard alarms going off.

"ALERT,LERT,ENERGY SOURCE,REMOVED,EXPELLING PROJECT-ULTIMATE LIFE FORM FROM SUSPENDED CHRYOGENIC SLUMBER." A female computer said,opening the pod that Trixie stood in front of. Trixie could only stand in awe at what she was seeing,a black and red hedgehog,with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and walked up to Trixie,who just stood still.

The black hedgehog bowed in front of Trixie,then said

"I,am Shadow,Shadow the hedgehog,the ultimate life form,you have released me from my previous state,and for that,I thank you,what is your next command,**master**?"

Trixie smiled at the word 'master'


	7. Chapter 7 Sonic Rainboom

After Rainbow Dash got the information she needed,she zipped out of the hut,in search of the blue hedgehog

"Your mine now!" she hissed under her breath,moving faster than the naked eye could conceive,

Fluttershy then turned back to Knuckles,who was unconscious at this time.

"Oh you poor thing,I'm sorry for how Rainbow Dash behaved,are you okay?" she asked,expecting him to respond,but he didn't move an inch.

"Don't you worry about a thing,I'll fix you up right away!" Fluttershy shot out,pulling out her medical equipment.

After she had cleaned and wrapped up his wounds,she began worrying for Sonic

"Oh no,he doesn't know she's after his hide,I gotta warn him!" she said,flying near the door,then remembering Knuckles and his condition,she stopped

"Oh yeah,you…" she said,disappointed at the fact that he was too injured to leave alone,a thought then crossed her mind.

Else where…

Rarity,Pinkie Pie,and Spike were in a jungle of some sort

"The next few shards are in this area,Spike,if you will." Rarity said, illuminating a part of the ground,revealing a shard of the master emerald,which Spike dug up,happily

"Do you think that weasel guy followed us here?" Spike asked,concerned by the fact that someone might be hunting them down

"Oh don't you worry your purple little head Spike,were way too far for him to find us here,no need to worry!" Pinkie Pie reassured,patting Spike hardly on the head until he forced her to stop by moving a few feet away.

Then,a few bullets went off,and what they saw shocked them. Fang was on his hoverbike, The Marvelous Queen,firing at the two ponies and dragon

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed,evilly until his hoverbike was knocked over by a rainbow and he fell somewhere into the jungle

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed before a crashing noise was heard

"Phew,Rainbow Dash really came out for us this time." Pinkie Pie said,happily

"But,where is she,its not like her to just hit and run like that with out consulting us afterwards." Rarity said,confused at the rainbow colored ponies actions

"Well,what ever she did,it sure saved us,am I right?" Spike asked,his arms shrugged

"We aren't safe yet Spike,Fang is still after us in this jungle,we should be very,very careful." Rarity said,then she and Spike both looked at Pinkie Pie simultaneously.

"What?" the pink pony asked,confused.

Tails,Twilight Sparkle,and Applejack had finally made it to the set point that they were supposed to meet.

"And we've got twelve minutes to spare." Tails said,looking at his watch,which also told time.

"So whatter we gunna do fer tha next twelve minutes,shorty?" Applejack asked,again Tails frowned at the term "shorty" but kept his thoughts to himself

"I don't know,we need to be observant for one,there may be badniks all over the place as far as we know." The yellow fox said,clicking buttons on his watch to check the position of the badniks. Seven were near the three.

"Looks like we've gotten company….." Tails said,pulling out his arm cannon.

"Get ready everypony." Twilight Sparkle said,getting into fighting position,which Applejack followed,then the signal of the seven robots suddenly disappeared

"What the?" Tails asked,then a Rainbow zoomed past the position the robors previously were,and a powerful shockwave followed,making the small fox fall back,yet the two ponies didn't move.

"Ow…..what was that?" he asked,knowing that couldn't have been Sonic,who would've stopped to greet his best friend.

Twilight Sparkle and Applejack both looked at eachother,then nodded

"Rainbow Dash." They both said at the same time.

"Who?" Tails asked,confused


	8. Chapter 8 Chaos control

Trixie looked down at Shadow

"Did you say….master?" she asked,not believing what she heard

"I am here to do as am told." The black hedgehog responded,calmly

"Hmm…..well what can you do?" Trixie asked,smirking a bit

"Anything you desire."

"Very well then,I am Trixie,the greatest magician in all of Equestria,and your Shadow,if I am correct,you will obey me from now on,you will do what I say,when I say it,if I say jump off a cliff,I expect you to do so!" the pony sneered

"Do you wish for me to do so?" Shadow asked,Trixie shook her head

"Do you have any special abilities?" Trixie asked Shadow,who nodded

"Then demonstrate." She commanded him,and he did as told,he grabbed the emerald that was around her neck,then yelled out

"CHAOS CONTROL!" then a white flash surrounded the two,the next thing you know,they were in a forest of some sort.

"What the?" Trixie asked,astonished by his abilities

"Impressed?" Shadow asked,smiling at his master

"Hmm….not bad…..you could be useful to me." Trixie said,smiling to her new henchman

Rainbow Dash spotted a large amount of rubble,and under it was a blue hedgehog

"Gotcha!" she yelled,then she swooped down and pulled him from the rubble

"Race me!" she demanded the hedgehog,who was unconscious at the moment

"RACE ME!" she demanded again,then Sonic began to wake up

"Five more minutes…." He said,trying to sleep,but Rainbow Dash threw him to the ground from a high altitude,and he woke up with a groan

"Now,race me!" Rainbow Dash demanded,again

"Oh right,you…..listen I've got stuff to do,so just come back later okay,I'm a little busy,saving the world and all." The blue hedgehog said,walking away from Rainbow Dash,who sped in front of him before he started running,daring him to test her

"You really wanna get your but kicked in a race,huh?" Sonic asked,smiling to himself

"I can beat you now,I know what your capable of,I know what I'm up against,I'm the fastest in Equestria,you can't beat me!" Rainbow Dash gloated,positive she could win

"Oh,you think your bad huh,well then,where do we race to?" Sonic asked,smirking to himself

"All around Equestria,winner takes the title of fastest thing alive!" the rainbow colored pony said,anxious to race Sonic

Sonic sighed

"Fine,but get ready to lose,I ain't holding back!" Sonic said,getting in racing position,which Rainbow dash followed

"Ready." Sonic said

"Set." Rainbow Dash said

"GO!" they both yelled,zooming away like gust of wind

Rarity,Spike,and Pinkie Pie were still looking for the shards when they came across three mobians,a bumble bee,a crocodile,and a chameleon

"Excuse me miss,but have you,by any chance have seen small pieces of a diamond,we've been looking for them all week." The crocodile smiled,Rarity,Pinkie Pie,and Spike frowned at him.


	9. Chapter 9 plans

"I know what your up to,your just trying to steal the shards just like the last person we saw,but I don't think so!" Spike said,putting his fist up,preparing to fight the three,then he jumped at them,but Rarity stopped him,mid-air,with her magical levitation ability

"I don't like the mouth on this guy,lets mess 'em up,Vector!" The bee said,extending his stinger while looking at the croc

"Wait Charmy,don't just attack people like this,were still on a mission,yah know." Vector said,looking to his bee companion

"Who are these guys Espio?" Charmy asked,looking at the Chameleon

"Our clients adversaries,perhaps?"

"Who?" Pinkie Pie asked,Rarity ran up to the pink pony

"Careful Pinkie Pie,these guys could be troublesome to our plans." Raritry said,illuminating her horn

"Hey,what plans are those?" Vector asked,clenching his fist

"None of your business!" Spike said,still suspended in the air

Charmy was getting fed up with the dragon

"That's it,your going down!" the bee said,preparing to fight,the others did the same

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were going at it

"Hah,I'm winning,and you call yourself the fastest thing alive,HAH!" Rainbow Dash said,Sonic lagging behind

"Oh,we started racing,I thought we were going to the destination,I was just following you!" Sonic joked,speeding up,passing Rainbow Dash by a foot,then he turned around,still going faster than the rainbow colored pony

"Come on,your too slow!" he mocked,snikering

"Your laughing now,but I haven't even started,I came prepared!" Rainbow Dash retorted,pulling out a power ring

"Hey,how'd you get your hand,err…hooves,on that?" Sonic asked,confused a bit

"I did my research,and from what I know,these make you faster,stronger,so I thought that I'd try this out!" Rainbow Dash claimed,activating the power of the ringm,then speeding past Sonic

"Heh,heh,heh,show'd him!" Rainbow Dash smirked,Sonic speeding up and catching up to her

"Impressive,your lucky I don't have any at the moment,but I'll still manage." Sonic said, calmly

"Oh yeah,watch me when I kick it into high gear!" Rainbow Dash said,the two going too fast to tell what was going on around them,they were miles away from the forest that Twilight,Applejack and Tails were in.

Trixie and Shadow were still in the forest when they heard Twilight Sparkle talking with Tails about who their friends were

"Ahh…Shadow,we've got our first target!" Trixie said,evilly

"Who?" Shadow asked

"Those two,Twilight Sparkle,and Applejack,they think they are superior to me,and I am much more powerful than before!" Trixie said,her horn glowing dark blue,then sending a shock to Twilight's horn,but Luckily she missed

"Drats!" Trixie scolded herself

"What,who's there?" Twilight asked,looking around frantically,Tails and Applejack became alert and went into their battle stances

"BEHOLD,IT IS I,THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!" the dark blue pony said,before appearing after a puff of smoke

"Oh,great,you again!" Twilight Sparkle said,annoyed at Trixie

"What do you want now,I thought Twi already taught you a lesson about gloatin' it don't work." Applejack said,annoyed as well

"I'm here to get rid of my biggest rival,her companions as well!" Trixie said,looking at Applejack and Tails,who pulled out his arm cannon

"Stop,your out numbered!" Tails yelled,pointing his arm cannon at Trixie,but it then seemed to disappear

"What the?" Tails asked,looking at his wrist

"Tails,look out!" Applejack yelled,then Tails looked up and saw a familiar face

"S-Shadow?" Tails asked,before getting swatted away,into a tree

"Leave Twilight Sparkle to me,you handle her friend,my minion!" Trixie commanded Shadow,who did as he was told.


	10. Chapter 10 Battles

Applejack ran up to Shadow and tried to buck him,but Shadow dodged her kick and kicked her in her side,sending her into a tree. Tails got back up and pulled out a laser gun and pointed it at Shadow

"Stop Shadow!" Tails demanded,then he stopped

"Wait,Shadow…..but your dea-" Tails was cut off by Shadow punching him in the gut,then flipping him into a large rock.

"How do you know my name fox,answer me!" Shadow demanded before Applejack successfully bucked him into another tree and made all of the apples on it fall on Shadow.

"It's gonna take more than that ta bring me down!" Applejack yelled,she then helped Tails back up.

"Hey shorty,how do you know this guy?" Applejack asked

"He's Shadow the hedgehog,he used to be my friend,before he died that is,so that must mean that this one is a clone!" Tails exclaimed

"I am no fake,I am Shadow the hedgehog,the ultimate life form!" Shadow exclaimed,charging a chaos spear at the two,which connected to them,causing an explosion,three trees fell on them. Applejack kept Tails from getting crushed,but hind her leg got trapped under a large tree that would take five stallions to lift.

"Tails,you okay?" Applejack asked,Tails smiled,then said

"I'm okay,but your trapped!" he then tried lifting the tree,but it proved to be too much for him to bare. Shadow walked up to the pile of trees and thought they had gotten crushed.

"Mission accomplished." He said to himself.

Mean while,Twilight Sparkle and Trixie were going at it like a hurricane and a tornado. Trixie shot multiple energy blast from her horn to Twilight,who generated a force field that deflected the blast back to Trixie,who teleported away from them,getting behind Twilight Sparkle,she bucked her into the force field

"Stop it Trixie,I already proved that I can beat you,don't push it!" Twilight exclaimed

"You are no where near as powerful as I,and I'm going to prove it by finally defeating you!" Trixie said,teleporting away from her and levitating a tree from the ground,then tossing it at Twilight,who was quick enough to teleport away from it.

"I'll give you one more chance Trixie,stop it or else!" Twilight Sparkle demanded,Trixie scoffed

"Sick em boy." Twilight said,calmly

"What?" Twilight asked,Shadow charging up a spindash behing her and connecting it to her back,making her scream in pain.

There was a stare down between Team Chaotix and Pinkie Pie,Rarity,and Spike. Spike broke the stare by charging at Vector,then head butting him into a tree. Charmy sped towards the two,but a pie connected to his face. Pinkie Pie stuck her tongue out at him,then threw more pies at him,causing him to retreat

"Hey,knock it off,no fair!" Charmy said,dodging the pies.

Rarity levitated a large rock at Espio,who dodged it,only to have another rock hit him in the head,which was thrown by Rarity.

"Impressive,but I shall not fail." Espio said,pulling out several ninja stars and tossing the, at Rarity,who redirected them back to the chameleon with her magical abilities. Espio dodged them,one scraped his face though,drawing blood. Espio whipped the blood from his face,then smirked

"This is going to be harder than I thought." He said,calmly

"Well of course it is,I am a professional at magical spells you know." Rarity gloated

"My projectiles have no effect on you,but lets see how you do against an opponent you can't see." Espio said,turning invisible so that Rarity couldn't see him.

"What the-" Rarity said before a punch connected to her face,then a kick to her stomach. Rarity,panicing,sent energy blasts in random directions. None of them hit Espio,because he kicked Rarity in the stomach again,causing her to fall to her knees.

Spike was doing exceptionally well against Vector,using his jack hammer attack to stun him before sending a blast of fire to his face.

Vector picked up Spike and threw him into a tree,pinning him there because of the scales on Spike's head.

"Now to teach yah some manners!" Vector exclaimed,picking up a tree with his immense strength,planning to hit Spike with it,that is,until an energy blast fired by Rarity caused him to accidently drop the tree on himself with a thud.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were head to head,they were equals in speed,Rainbow Dash wasn't at her best yet,and neither was Sonic,Rainbow Dash started to get the edge in the race.

"Hah,I'm winning!" Rainbow Dash claimed

"Oh,really?" Sonic asked,then the two bumped into a pile of trees

"Owwww…." They both said at the same time. Then they heard a painful scream,it was some what,familiar to Rainbow Dash

"Wait a minute,was that…" Rainbow Dash said,the then spotted Trixie and Shadow,who was holding Twilight Sparkle by the neck,chocking her

"TWILIGHT!" Rainbow Dash yelled,speeding to her rescue and crashing into Shadow,sending him into a tree and freeing Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight,are you okay?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Rainbow Dash…behind…"

"What Twilight,what?"

"Behind you!" Twilight yelled,Trixie send a blast towards the two ponies,but the blast was kicked away by a certain blue hedgehog

"So,you again?" Sonic asked

"OH great,yet another foolish foal who wants to die!" Trixie said,confidently

"You can't beat me,I'm Sonic the hedgehog,THE FASTEST THING ALIVE!" Sonic gloated,Trixie sending another blast of energy at Sonic,which was bucked away by Rainbow Dash

"Save that for the end of the race,hedgehog!" Rainbow Dash demanded,punching Sonic in the shoulder.

"Soon there won't be a Sonic the hedgehog,Shadow,ATTACK!" Trixie commanded,Shadow dashed up and landed in front of Trixie in a defensive position.

Fluttershy had made her way to Zecora's house,then she knocked on the door. After a minute,Zecora opened the door

"Oh,Fluttershy,what a surprise,what brings you here?"

"I need help!" Fluttershy yelled,showing Zecora the injured echidna

"Oh dear…." Zecora said,picking up Kuckles with her teeth and placing him on a table

"Normally,it would take up to a month to help him,but luckily I have the recipe to cure his injuries,unfortunately I don't have the right ingredients to create such a potion."

Zecora said,worried for Knuckles. Fluttershy thought for a minute

"I know the perfect ponies for this job!" she exclaimed

"Who do you have in mind?" Zecora asked.

Later….

"THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" three fillies yelled at the same time.

"This was your plan?" Zecora asked

"Well,it's all I have at the moment…" Fluttershy said

"Don't yah worry there Zecora,we'll have yer ingrediants in a giffy,were the cutie mark crusaders!" Applebloom smiled,then she and the other two fillies,Scootaloo and Sweetie bell,raised their hooves together as a form of a hand shake,then the three ran out the door,looking for the ingredients

"WAIT,YOU FORGET,THE LIST IS HERE!" Zecora yelled,then she sighed in frustration

"Angel bunny,think you could help them?" Fluttershy asked her pet rabbit,who shook his head

"Pretty please?" she asked. Angel sighed,then hopped out of her saddle,picked up the list of items needed for the recipe,and ran after the cutie mark crusaders.

"Now,Fluttershy,I need you to help me with the preparation,think you could do it?" Zecora asked Fluttershy,who nodded with ambition


	11. Chapter 11 Twilight's rage

"Shadow,long time no see!" Sonic exclaimed,happily. Shadow shot him a confused look.

"I have never seen you before,hedgehog." Shadow said,emotionlessly

" Oh come on Shadow,remember all the good times we had,stomping 's bots,good times,good times…" Sonic said,letting his guard down before Shadow connected his fist into Sonic's stomach. Sonic let out a grunt in pain.

"Well,who ever you are,your life will end shortly!" Shadow said before Rainbow Dash kicked him into a rock

"Back off,he's not dying until I beat him in a race!" Rainbow Dash yelled,angrily

"Well then,shouldn't you start running?" Trixie asked,shooting an energy attack at Rainbow Dash,which made her fall back.

"Just face it,you can't beat me,I'm too powerful for you two to take on!" Trixie said,confidently before levitating Sonic up into the sky,then making him crash into large trees in a manner similar to a pinball machine would. She threw Sonic up into the air,then Shadow spindashed him in the stomach,causing Sonic to scream in pain as he crashed down to the ground. Rainbow Dash leapt at Shadow,but he flipped her over into Sonic and threw a chaos spear at the two,causing an explosion that caused several trees to fall on them,knocking them out.

"And that takes care of that!" Trixie said,confidently before turning back to Twilight Sparkle,who was on the ground in pain.

"Well well well,where's your friendship now Twilight? I've defeated your friends,probably killed them. And all that's left is you,all weak and defenseless. After I finish you off,I might as well attack your other friends as well, Pinkie Pie,Rarity,Fluttershy,Spike, they will all have the same fate as you. Any last words?" Trixie asked, cruelly

"Never…..ever….talk about…**MY FRIENDS**!" Twilight Sparkle said,her fur becoming white and mane catching fire

"What,how can you still talk,Shadow!"

"Right!" Shadow said,speeding towards Twilight Sparkle with a spindash,which was easily swatted away with a blast of fire. The trees that covered Applejack,Tails,Sonic,and Rainbow Dash combusted instantly. Twilight Sparkle sent a ring of fire around Trixie,destroying her chances of escape.

"SH-SHADOW,GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Trixie panicked. Shadow then appeared next to her.

"CHAOS,CONTROL!" he yelled,disappearing with a white flash.

Espio continued his assault on Rarity,his fist getting stronger with each punch.

"Not so hot with out your ability to see your opponents huh?" Espio asked,calmly before a pir connected to his foot,then to his chest,then face,revealing his position from the cream that was on the pie.

"What the?" Espio asked,licking the substance that smelt delicious

"Strawberry pie….." Espio said before Rarity levitated him into the air,sending him into the sky,then dropping him from that height,sending him falling with a thud and making him groan in pain. Spike then ran up to Espio and headbutted him into Vector. Pinkie Pie then bucked Charmy,who was done eating all of the pie he was previously trapped in,into the other two mobians.

"And just where do you think your going?" Rarity asked,not looking at Fang,who was trying to get away with the shards of the master emerald.

"I believe that belongs to us,thank you." Rarity said,levitating the rock away from Fang and levitating Fang into the air,then spinning him around really fast before throwing him at a far distance. A scream was heard from a distance.

"You have…bested us….we…surrender….." Espio said,out of breath.

"Let that be a lesson to you,the good mares always win!" Pinkie Pie claimed,smiling while doing so

"Wait a minute,but we are the good guys,you're the baddies!" Charmy said,angrily

"Where just trying to collect the shards for somepony who was injured by a large mechanical monster,and from what we saw,you don't look very heroic." Rarity said,skeptically

"Well we are,we are the chaotix detective agency,and did you say mechanical monster?" Vector asked

"Yes,it was large,red,shaped like an egg,and held a strange looking man inside." Rarity said,trying to remember the beast.

Team Chaotix looked at each other simultaneously, then said at the same time

"Doctor Eggman!"

The three fillies were in the middle of a town called station square.

The cutie mark crusaders were quick with their work,with the help of Angel that is. They had almost all of the ingredients needed for the potion,but there was one ingredient that would be very difficult for them to get.

"What's chaos water?" Sweetie Bell asked,confused by the term.

"How the who ha am I supposed to know that?" Applebloom asked

"Chaos water is a liquid commonly found on the Angel island,located in the middle of the ocean." A brown pony with an hour glass for a cutie mark said quickly while passing the three fillies before they got a chance to respond to him. After five seconds,they registered that he was talking to him,then they ran up to him in an attempt to ask him a few questions. When he crossed a corner,they followed,but he seemed to have disappeared before they got a good look at him. All they saw was a blue police box. No sign of a pony any where

"Where'd he go?" Scootaloo asked,confused

"He just up an vanished!" Applebloom exclaimed,fearfully

"Well lets keep looking,maybe there's a blimp that we could use to get to that Angel island place." Sweetie Bell said,the three fillies then went in the opposite direction of the police box. A second later,they came running back because they had accidently dropped the list of ingredients they needed. "Well ah said ah was sorry!" Applejack said,going to pick up the list,but what she saw,she couldn't believe what they saw. The blue police box had vanished and a cup of water,labeled Chaos water was on the ground. And next to it,was a note. Sweetie Bell went to pick up the note,and inside of the note,was a letter,that read

"From the doctor…" Sweetie Bell said, confusedly .

"Doctor who?" Scootaloo asked,confused as well.

"It doesn't…..say…." Sweetie Bell said,making her answer sound more like a question


	12. Chapter 12 The enemy of my enemy

Applejack smiled when she noticed she was free,but she turned her head to Twilight Sparkle,who was enraged because of Trixie and her hedgehog companion.

"Twi,calm down,were okay!" Applejack yelled,getting from on top of Tails and running towards her pony friend,only to back away because of the scorching fire that Twilight Sparkle emitted. Tails couldn't do anything but look in awe at what he was seeing.

"Wow….no way…." Tails said under his breath.

"Twilight, Twilight,calm down!" Applejack demanded,Twilight looked on to the orange pony,then the fire burned out on her mane and her fur turned back to its normal purple. She fell down from her levitating state,her flank scorched from the fire.

"Applejack…..are you all…okay?" Twilight asked,out of breath

"Uh-huh,yah scared 'em off Twi,were fine now,though those two aren't doin' so well right now." Applejack said,pointing towards Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

Tails ran towards Sonic and Rainbow Dash,then helped them back up.

"Think they'll be back?" Tails asked

"Knowing Trixie,you can bet your second tail on it sport." Applejack said,referring to his twin tails.

Else where….

The cutie mark crusaders returned with the bag of ingredients that were needed to heal Knuckles.

"Zecora,Fluttershy,we got those things yah needed to heal Knuckles!" Applebloom yelled up,bursting into the room. Zecora and Fluttershy had the brew prepared and Knuckles prepared as well.

"Uhh….Zecora,can you tell me something?" Sweetie Bell asked,cautiously.

"Anything you want little one." Zecora said,taking the bag and putting the ingredients into the brew carefully.

"Have you ever heard of a pony called The Doctor?" Sweetie bell continued,Zecora's eyes opened wide,then she quickly put the rest of ingredients into the brew.

"Uhh….no,I have never heard of such a pony,now the brew should take a few minutes to prepare,your work here is done,thank you." Zecora said,quickly and carefully. The cutie mark crusaders looked at each other,then skeptically looking back at Zecora,then they started to leave.

"Okay…" Sweetie Bell said,leaving the door

"Good bye…." Scootaloo said,following. Applebloom didn't say a word as she left. When the fillies left the shack,they started to whisper to each other as they left. Angel got back into Fluttershy's green saddle pocket.

"Ummm…..Zecora,is there something…"

"What,What is it Fluttershy?"

"Never mind….." Fluttershy said,sheepishly.

Else where…

After team chaotix told the ponies and dragon what they knew about Doctor Eggman,the three helped the three mobians up from the ground.

"Sorry if we troubled you miss." Vector said,smiling to Rarity

"Oh,do not worry my friend,it was all a miss under standing,and now we know who the real enemy is." Rarity said,smiling as well.

"Uh….guys…" Spike said,looking up in the sky.

"Well at least we have everything straighten out now,didn't know ponies could be so strong!" Vector smiled again to Rarity

"Well we ponies aren't all just looks you know,we can get rough when needed." Rarity said,still smiling

"GUYS!" Spike yelled out,pointing towards the sky

When they five looked up to the sky,they saw a large moon-like object,reaching for the sky,and on the face of it,was the face of Doctor Eggman!

"Oh my…" Rarity said,in shock. Espio,Vector,and Charmy hopped up

"Come on guys,lets go investigate!" Vector commanded,he then ran off with his two companions. He stopped after he was a few feet away.

"You guys coming,er what?" Vector asked, immediately Pinkie Pie jumped up and ran after the trio. Rarity followed and finally,Spike went also.

"Well,looks like old enemies are new partners." Rarity said,calmly

"Well,as the old saying goes,the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Espio added as the six sped off.

Else where….

The X-tornado finally arrived to pick up Tails and his partners.

"All aboard!" Tails yelled up,getting into the cockpit. Twilight Sparkle levitated Rainbow Dash and Sonic into their seats,then jumped into hers. Applejack sat down in her seat,then buckled in.

"Next stop,canterlot!" Tails yelled out before he noticed a large-moon like object with his enemies face on it rising up to the sky.

"T-Tails,what is thatthang?" Applejack asked,fearfully

"The death egg!" Tails shot back

"Lets make a detour!" Rainbow Dash yelled up,who had woken up a while ago.

Tails looked at Twilight Sparkle for permission, who nodded. He then rose up to the sky in his blue jet and sped off to the death egg.


	13. Chapter 13 Bounty hunters

As the five heroes flew to the battlefield,Knuckles began to wake up. After a few minutes,he woke up with a loud gasp as if it were his first time breathing. He then began panting violently before noticing his injuries had vanished.

The gasp made Fluttershy jump up in surprise while Zecora didn't move.

Knuckles was a little delirious from the ingredients,but he still had his common sense with him. He sprung up and leapt for the door.

"Wait Knuckles,but you can't go now,what if your injuries suddenly came back?" Fluttershy yelled out as if on instinct

"I'm fine Fluttershy,but I must go and retrieve my master emerald,it is what I'm destined for." Knuckles yelled back. Zecora stayed silent,knowing she didn't have anything to add to the conversation.

"But…what if…" Fluttershy said,starting to become frail again

"I have an idea,what if you assist your friend Knuckles with such a quest?" Zecora finally added. Knuckles looked at Zecora,raised an eyebrow at her,then looked to Fluttershy,who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Alright…fine….she can come…" Knuckles pouted. Fluttershy sprung back to life in an instant

"I promise I won't let you down!" she responded,happily. Knuckles then opened his eyes widely, then face palmed himself because of the way he had been tricked.

"Fine,I can sense the chaos energy from miles away,follow me." Knuckles said,boredly as he walked out the door. Fluttershy smiled at Zecora and quickly whispered "Thank you…." Before running after the red echidna.

An alarm went off on a computer screen,it said intruders were detected

"So doc,whatcha gonna do about them,they're on their way to kick your but,and all you have here to defend you is three thousand robots here." Fang said to ,sarcastically

"Don't be too sure about that Nack,I still do have one trick up my sleeve,the E-100 series!" the demented scientist told his bounty hunter

"They'll be turned into scrap in five seconds while going up against these guys." A female griffon said,skeptically

"Well I wouldn't be too sure about that,I have also hired a group of mercenaries to kill the mane six and that hedgehog,they will never escape these four!" shouted,Trixie rolled her eyes

"How do you expect these three to be any different from any other bounty hunters?" Trixie asked,Shadow by her side

"Because were professionals,we'll get the job done." A large wold pilot said,a lizard and panther by his side

"Don't worry Doctor Robotnik,well take these fools down faster than you can blink!" the lizard said in a snarky voice before the three animals ran off and jumped into their small jets and zoomed out of the death egg

A black-hedgehog like creature with a diamond-like exterior chuckled evilly to himself

"And this time we won't fail,we will destroy Sonic,and those ponies as well!" Doctor Eggman snouted in an evil tone as he looked on at the three jets leaving the death egg,heading to his nemesis


	14. Chapter 14 Wolfen squad

Knuckles and Fluttershy were outside of a large temple on the outskirts of ponyville,searching for the pieces of the master emerald. Knuckles was an excellent tracker,so they already had most parts of the emerald by now.

"Ummm…..Knuckles…..are you sure its safe to be here,I've never seen this place before…" Fluttershy said to Knuckles as the two entered the temple

"Nonsense,I've got it under control,nothing gets past me!" Knuckles exclaimed,confident in himself

"Well…..if you say so….." Fluttershy said,sheepishly

"Don't worry, there's a warp hole around here that'll get us to where we need to be Fluttershy,the death egg!" Knuckles said,looking around carelessly

"You mean that giant moon-like object in the sky?" Fluttershy asked,Knuckles nodded

Behind them,a blue,liquid substance was following them,but when Fluttershy turned around,it sunk into the ground,invisible to the naked eye.

"Knuckles,I think we should hurry,something bad is about to happen,I can feel it!" Fluttershy exclaimed,Knuckles rolled his eyes

"Hold your horses already,I found the door." Knuckles said,calmly as he pushed a button on the door and a passage opened up,leading to a large room with several different colored symbols on the floor.

"This one will get us high enough to reach the death egg." Knuckles said as he walked towards a blue symbol before the liquid substance from previously sprang up and attacked him from behind,sending him to the wall with a screech

"AARGH!" Knuckles yelled out as he collided with the wall. He soon got back up to see that the liquid monster had turned its sights to the Pegasus pony. The monster slowly approached her before being smashed into a puddle by Knuckles with a single punch

"BACK OFF!" he yelled as Fluttershy slowly backed away,looking for something she could use as a weapon against such a beast. She couldn't think of anything. Knuckles ran up to her and grabbed her by the arm

"Come on,lets get out of here!" he yelled as he picked her up like she weighed less than a plastic bottle,then ran off to the warp hole and jumped into it.

The 5 heroes were on their way to the death egg when they spotted three red and white jets going their way.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a group of heroes on our hands!" a lizard said on a communicator

"Well then,lets do what we've been paid for." A wolf said,aiming his jet's blasters at the x-tornado.

"Uhh….Tails,who are they?" Applejack asked. Tails shrugged

"I don't know,must be paid assassins hired by ." the yellow fox said.

"I will tell you my name." the wolf said

"I am Wolf O Donnel,and let that be the last thing you hear before death!" he said,then the three jets started firing at Tails's ship,who luckily dodged the attacks

"AHHHHH!" Twilight Sparkle said, griping onto Tails tightly before noticing that she was safe. She let go of Tails,who had an annoyed look on his face

"Sorry…" she apologized

"Hower' we gunna get outta this one,they're blockin' our path." Applejack yelled out

"Leave that to me!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed before she grabbed Sonic by his quills with her teeth

"Your coming two!" she said to the sleeping hedgehog,who simply replied with

"Five more minutes mommy…." Rainbow Dash sighed,then threw him off the jet. That woke him up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed before Rainbow Dash raced up and grabbed the blue hedgehog onto her back

"You awake yet?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Yeah,but with you its like I'm living a nightmare!" Sonic exclaimed,sarcastically. Rainbow Dash simply rolled her eyes and went straight towards the three mercenaries.

"Looks like we've got our selves a fighter!" the lizard exclaimed

"And what a beautiful one she is." The panther flirted,Rainbow Dash scoffed,Sonic giggled a bit

"Whats so funny?" Rainbow Dash asked

"He said your beautiful!" Sonic laughed,he then began cracking up

Rainbow Dash waited for him to stop before she finally said

"I can drop you,you know." The rainbow colored pony said quietly,Sonic's smile deflated into a frown

"No need to be a party pooper…" the blue hedgehog said silently,Rainbow Dash smiled and squinted her eyes at the three mercs.

"Panther,Leon,lets blow these guys out of the sky!" Wolf O' Donnel commanded

"Yeah yeah yeah,were on it!"

"Affirmative"

"Ready hedgehog?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Yeah,lets do it to it!" Sonic sang,then Rainbow Dash zoomed up to the three jets,prepared to fight

"ARE WE THERE YET,ARE WE THERE YET,ARE WE THERE YET,ARE WE THERE YET?" Charmy and Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily

"NO,NO,NO,NO!" Rarity,Espio,Spike,and Vector said,annoyed at the two who were getting on their nerves as they trotted through a large desert. Knuckles and Fluttershy appeared out of no where through a warp hole and fell to the ground,landing on the others.

"Ow." Espio said,silently

"GET OFFA ME!" Vector exclaimed

"Get your butt outta my face!" Pinkie Pie shouted

"Pinkie Pie,that's **your** butt!" Rarity said,annoyed a bit

"Oh….sorry…." Pinkie Pie apologized,quietly

"Guys…can't….breathe…"Spike said,suffocating beneath Vector and Rarity

"Oops,sorry Spike!" Rqarity said,getting off of the baby dragon and levitating Vector off of him as well.

"Hey guys,look,its Knuckles!" Charmy Bee exclaimed happily,pointing to Knuckles who was sitting comfortably on top of him and Pinkie Pie

"Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie yelled out,tackling her friend to the ground and hugging her

"Ummm….Pinkie Pie….your hurting me…" Fluttershy said,quietly and slowly as ever

"Oopsies,my bad!" Pinkie Pie shot back,letting her friend go.

"Let me guess,your Knuckles." Rarity said,calmly

"How'd you know?" Knuckles asked the white pony

"Your friends have told me about you,and I see you and Fluttershy are getting along perfectly well" Rarity. Knuckles looked back at Fluttershy,who was talking to Pinkie Pie

"Uhhh…..I guess you could say tha-"

"Oops,parton me,but I haven't yet mentioned my name,I am R-"

"Rarity,I know,Fluttershy told me all about you all." Knuckles said,calmly. Then,suddenly, a siren went off and many ships and platforms rose from the sand

"Well talk later,now we've got a mission to do!" Vector exclaimed as he ran and jumped onto a plat form. Espio followed shortly,followed by charmy,then Rarity levitated Spike,Pinkie Pie,and herself to the platform,Fluttershy picked Knuckles up with her teeth and flew up to the platform. The 8 heroes then began jumping platform-to-platform to get to the head ship,which would lead directly to the death egg..

Else where….

The search for the strange colt known as The Doctor.

Applebloom,Scootaloo,and Sweetie Bell had their equipment ready

"Okay,so we bring him back,dead or alive!" Scootaloo shouted,excitedly

Applebloom and Sweetie Bell looked at her like she was a man mare

"Uhhh….we just wanna talk to him." Sweetie Bell said,quietly

"Oh…..so I don't need this baseball bat…." Scootaloo said,throwing her bat away. A crash was heard in a window.

"Okay,now that were ready,where do we start?" Applebloom asked. The three foals stood there and stared at each other,they hadn't thought of anything after a while.

"Maybe we should go try that old temple that's just outside of ponyville?" Sweetie Bell asked,the two other foals nodded and put their hooves into a hand shake

"LETS GO!" they all shouted out,unaware of what was waiting for them at the temple


	15. Chapter 15 Manners

Rainbow Dash zoomed pass the three fighter pilots at extreme speed,Sonic jumping off on time to latch onto Leon's jet.

"Hey,get down from there!" Leon yelled out.

"Make me." Sonic sang

"You asked for it!" Leon retorted,doing a barrel roll as an attempt to get rid of the blue hedgehog.

"Hah,that was easy!" Leon said,flying upside down.

"Your telling me!" Sonic said,happily.

"WAIT,BUT HOW'D YOU-Oh never mind….I'm still gonna squash you yah little rodent!" Leon spat out, accelerating his speed.

"Gee Slow-mo,can you go any faster?" Sonic asked,holding on easily

Meanwhile,Panther had his sights dead on Sonic,lasers ready to fire.

"Keep talking hedgehog….." He said, menacingly before a black rain cloud covered his wolfen jet

"What?" Panther asked before a surge of lightning struck the jet,electrifying him and his vehicle

"AAHH-AAHH!" the wild cat yelled out,falling several feet before rising again to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash laughed at him while lying on top of the black rain cloud.

"I do not find that amusing." Panther said,rather calmly

"Well I did!" Rainbow Dash yelled out

"Good-bye." Panther said,locking onto Rainbow Dash

"Come and get me!" Rainbow Dash yelled out,quickly speeding out of his way before the lasers hit her. Instead the lasers destroyed the rain cloud.

"What the,how could anyone go so fast?" Panther asked,confusedly

"Hey slow poke,I'm over here. And the phrase is every**PONY**,not one!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Panther chuckled.

"My apologies madam ,I shall not make the same mistake again." Panther said,trying to be polite.

"Don't mention i-AHH!" Rainbow Dash yelled,getting blasted by the wolfen's lasers.

"Ow…." Rainbow Dash said,in pain. Panther chuckled.

"Hey,that wasn't very funny you know!" Rainbow Dash yelled out

"Well looks like the shoe is on the other foot." Panther sang. Rainbow Dash growled and then rammed into him,sending him back a few feet.

"Hah-hah-hah!" Rainbow Dash said,rudely

"Looks like somebody-err…..somepony,has to teach you some manners!" Panther yelled,Rainbow Dash smirked

"Bring it on!" she challenged him

"Very well…." Panther accepted her challenge,then sped up to the rainbow colored pony,who easily dodged him.

Tails tried to get him and the other two ponies inside of the death egg.

"Were almost home free!" Tails exclaimed,happily

"Not so fast!" Wolf yelled,blasting a laser in their path.

"Oh right,forgot about you…" Tails said,woefully.

"This is the end for you,fox boy!" Wolf exclaimed,then suddenly,a Sonic did a homing attack onto Wolf's wolfen,sending it back a few feet.

"Don't worry Tails,I got it all under control,why don't you go give ol' Eggy a visit?" Sonic asked his companion.

"I won't let you down Sonic!" Tails exclaimed

"You better!" Sonic said back to his friend before whistling loudly. Rainbow Dash zoomed up to him and he jumped down onto her faster than you can blink. Then a rainbowish blue blur started to attack all of the wolfen jets so that they wouldn't be able to move.

"Uhhh…..Tails,we best get movin' now." Applejack told the yellow fox,who was too hypnotized into the battle to notice the hangar that the wolfen squad left through was wide open.

"Hurry Tails,before it closes." Tilight Sparkle nudged him. He nodded quickly

"My bad." He said,smiling before zooming into the death egg quickly.

The CMC were on the outside of the ruins.

"Well then,here we are!" Applebloom exclaimed

"So,who wants to go first?" she asked. No one answered.

"Rock paper scissors?" Applebloom asked. No one answered.

"Well fine,I'll go!" Applebloom shouted out,entering quickly. She then looked back at her friends

"See,not so bad in here!" she yelled. Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo entered cautiously. The three then began exploring the inside of the ruins,examining and looking in awe at what was around them. Then,a splash of water was heard.

"What was that?" Scootaloo asked. No one answered.

"This place is starting to get kind of creepy…." Sweetie Bell said silently,shaking in fear.

"Oh don't be a bunch o' winey babies,theres nothing here!" Applebloom exclaimed,then a pebble was thrown around the corner. There was a dead silence in the room.

"Maybe it was just a squirrel…." Scootaloo offered as a form of comfort. Applebloom lowered her eyebrows and walked towards the corner.

"Wait,don't go Applebloom,It's not safe,what if there's a monster down there?" Sweetie Bell called out. Applebloom was unconvinced.

"Yall are just a bunch o' babies,I'm telling yah that there's nothing here,just a puddle of water!" Applebloom said,calmly. Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo walked up to her slowly and carefully,making sure no monsters or threats were around.

"See,there ain't nothin' here!" Applebloom said calmly.

"Yeah,I guess your right…" Scootaloo said,calming herself down

"Maybe we just imagined…it…." Sweetie Bell said,her voice lowering with each word while looking in Applebloom's direction. Her and Scootaloo's eyes opened up wide and their mouths agate.

"What're yall looking at?" Applebloom asked in confusion. She then turned around to see a water-like creature with its brain showing staring down at her blankly. Applebloom backed away slowly,then,when the three fillies were together,they all screamed in terror at the same time and ran away from the water creature,who followed them slowly.

The eight others were on running from platform to platform,destroying badniks with each step they took.

"Almost there!" Knuckles shouted out.

"Hey guys,look,who's that?" Vector asked,pointing to a brown maned pony who just seemed to be watching and looking at the scenery.

"Hey,you shouldn't be here,I advise you to leave,things could get dangerous around here." Espio called out,jumping a couple platforms to get over to him.

"No,I'm alright,I think I'll stay here for a while…..enjoy the view…" The brown pony said calmly,he seemed happy.

"Ummm…maybe you don't understand,Doctor Ivo Kintobor owns these ships and if he catches a pony on his ship,his punishment won't be swift." Espio said,calmly.

"You know…..I really don't care about that." The brown pony told the chameleon,ever so calm about it.

"Hey Espio,who's this guy?" Charmy asked,flying over to his friend.

"The Doctor." The brown pony said,quickly.

"Okay…..Doctor who,exactly?" Espio asked.

"Just the Doctor." The pony repeated himself.

"ESPIO,CHARMY,LETS GO!" Vector yelled out.

"Okay,Doctor…..just be careful,okay?" Espio asked.

"I should be telling you that." The Doctor told Espio.

"Right…..come on Charmy." Espio told his partner,who then picked up Espio and flew up to the others. When Espio turned back to see if the Doctor was okay,the stallion was no longer there.

"What the…." Espio said to himself

"What was that Espio?" Charmy asked

"Nothing Charmy,just keep going." Espio commanded

"Sure thing!" the bumblebee sang,happily.

"Well,well,well,looks like your bounty hunters have failed to stop those jerks from getting in." The griffon said, unenthusiastically.

"Never mind them Gilda,its just Tails,he can be taken care of.: Dr. Eggman said,smiling confidently.

"And lets not forget that awful Twilight Sparkle and her hill Billy friend is with him Doctor!" Trixie exclaimed,Fang snorted

"Don't get your panties in a twist,no way there getting past us!" Fang exclaimed,spinning his six shooter around on his finger

"But those elements of harmony could prove to be a nuisance to our plans…." The crystal beast said,calmly. Gilda cracked her knuckles.

"I'll go make sure they don't see the light of day,besides,anything beats hanging with you losers." She said rudely. Trixie's face turned to that of an angry expression.

"Well then,if were losers why did you even bother coming?" Trixie asked. Gilda stopped and turned around.

"Look little miss prissy,if I were you,I wouldn't be disrespectful to me,but luckily I'm not you!" Gilda exclaimed. Trixie lit her horn and Shadow stood up,ready to battle.

"Why you little-"

"ENOUGH!" interrupted the two,the two backed away from each other.

"Please stop all of the loud noises,your worse than that pony Rarity….." a grey dog said,covering his ears. Gilda and Trixie looked at each other at the same time,then smirked. The two then screamed at the top of their lung,going as loud as they can.

"AHH!" The dog screamed,falling down from his chair and going under the table,two more dogs followed him.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" screamed again. This time they stopped.

"Rover,Gilda,Mephiles,you three go take care of our three friends…" commanded. Rover and the two other diamond dogs got up and walked out. Gilda extended her wings and flew out. Mephiles simply became a black fog and disappeared.


	16. Chapter 16 Wolfen's fall

Tails landed his fighter pilot with a clear landing.

"We should hurry up and get out of here,there's no telling when 's robots will get here!" Tails exclaimed. Twilight Sparkle jumped out and said

"You don't have to tell me twice..." Applejack followed. The three then exited the room and came to a hall way with three different paths.

"Where do we go now Tails?" Applejack asked,Tails pushing a few buttons on his wrist watch.

"That away!" Tails exclaimed,revealing a mini-map of his last encounter of the death egg in a hologram.

The three then ran towards the tunnel to the left.

Rainbow Dash and Sonic were easily handling the Wolfen's squad.

"Come on,this is too easy!" Sonic exclaimed,riding on Rainbow Dash's back like a surf board

"You could've at least made this a challenge for us you know!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. Wolf grimaced.

"Were not gonna lose!" Wolf exclaimed

"What fight are you paying attention to?" Sonic asked. Wolf then shot a bomb at him,which Sonic easily kicked back to Wolf,making it blow up in his face.

"These guy'sare more trouble than they're worth." Leon said,Rainbow Dash stopped,mid air.

"Think we should finish this with a bang?" she asked her partner

"What do you have in mind?" Sonic asked. Rainbow Dash then whispered something in his ear,then he smiled.

"Ready?" Rainbow Dash asked him

"Ready!" He responded,then,Rainbow Dash threw Sonic into the air and Sonic rolled into a ball. Then,Rainbow Dash bucked him towards Wolf's crew before racing around them and placing many black rain clouds around the three. Then when Sonic collided with them,he set off all of the rain clouds,sending an electrical surge into Wolfen squads jets. The three jets then exploded and plummeted to the ground.

"And that takes care of that!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed,happily

"Hey,your forgetting something!" Sonic yelled,who was plummeting as well.

"OOPS,my bad!" Rainbow Dash yelled,speeding down to pick up the blue hedgehog.

"Now that takes care of that." Sonic exclaimed,the two then shared a smile before speeding up to the death egg.

Vector tore apart a metal shaft that would normally be used to release badniks from the death egg.

When everypony entered,they all were startled. Fluttershy almost screamed,but Espio quickly put his hands over her mouth.

"Sssshhhhh..." he said silently. The robots were not yet activated. Charmy took this chance to write on several badniks faces with this time. Vector snatched the marker away from him.

"Hey,no fair,thats my mark-" the little bee was cut off by Vector putting his hand over his mouth.

"Pipe down Charmy,I'm investigating!" the crocodile exclaimed. Charmy stopped.

"Now lets see what we have here..." Vector said,looking at the pass code lock.

"Why don't we just bust the door down already?" Spike asked

"Because kid,that would set off all of the alarms,they would know that were here." Vector said,pressing a few buttons on the lock. None of his codes worked.

"Please,allow me." Rarity said,calmly,levitating Vector out of the way,then levitating a few things around inside of the lock. Then the door unlocked and the door opened.

"Whoa,COOL,HOW'D YOU DO THAT?" Charmy screamed

"Charmy,be quiet!" Vector shot out quickly.

"A ladie's touch." Rarity replied before entering the hall way.

"What a lady..." Spike said,flying in the air,hearts surrounding him and hearts in his eyes. Pinkie Pie simply grabbed him by the tail and entered the hallway,following the others.


	17. Chapter 17 The vision

Tails,Twilight Sparkle and Applejack ended up in a large arena that looked like an endless forest.

"Uhh….Tails…..is this normal?" Twilight Sparkle asked. Tails nodded.

"We'll need to split up in order to find the exit to this place,it could be anywhere." Tails said,giving them small ear pieces.

"Twilight,Applejack,just give me a call if you see anything,okay?" Tails asked. The two nodded,then they all went their separate ways. After a while,Twilight came across a chaos emerald.

"How'd this get here?" she asked. She then went to pick it up,but when she touched it,it evaporated into a fog. When the fog gathered itself,Shadow was revealed. Twilight Sparkle gasped in surprise and almost fell to the ground. There was something different about him though,his red stripes were grey and his mouth was gone.

"S-Shadow,stay back!" she demanded. The copy chuckled to himself evilly.

"Wait a minute…your not Shadow…." Twilight Sparkle stated. The copy then began to walk towards her like he was a zombie,Twilight Sparkle backed away.

"I may not be Shadow,but I have some information that may be…useful….." the copy said,lifting his head to see Twilight but not moving his arms.

"What do you mean,useful?" Twilight Sparkle asked. Mephiles put his hand upon her head and a vision was sent into her mind. It was of Sonic with golden fur,destroying everything in his path,fire blazing around him and carnage behind him. It then showed ponyville in ruins,then it showed Rainbow Dash falling to the ground in defeat. Sonic laughed maniacally as the flames proceeded to destroy what remained in ponyville.

When the copy released his hand from her forhead,Twilight Sparkle could do nothing but look on in horror at what she saw.

"But Sonic would never do that,he saved me from Trixie and Shadow,its all just a trick,your trying to make me betray him so that there will be nothing in your way,well I'm not going to let that happen!" Twilight exclaimed,lighting her horn and aiming it at the copy.

"Suit yourself." The copy then laughed maniacally as he turned into black fog,disappearing from Twilight Sparkles path.

Twilight took this time to gather herself.

"It was all a trick Twilight,don't over complicate things…" She then began walking away,weary about Sonic and his rather questionable friends.

The CMC hid behind a large column,away from the water creature as it lurked about.

*PSSP*

"W-what was-" Scootaloo said before another

*PSSP* sound was heard. The three fillies turned to see Zecora,hiding near an extra exit,motioning them to come closer to her. The three fillies tip toed to her and then ran out of the exit. The four then made it back to Zecora's shack.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" the three fillies exclaimed at the same time

"Never go there again,do you hear me,NEVER!" Zecora exclaimed,the three fillies whimpered at her.

"I believe its safe to go now,I doubt it will hurt you as long as you are outside of the temple." Zecora said before rushing the three out of her shact

"But wait,could you at least tell us what that thing is?" Sweetie Bell asked. Zecora sighed.

"That was Chaos,god of destruction,it was released when the master emerald that keeps Angel island afloat was destroyed. It now looks for something to destroy. I must gather the fallen pieces of the Master emerald to put it back together so that peace will be restored." Zecora finished. The three fillies then took a moment to realize what was going on now.

"Well,maybe we can help,nopony can do anything by herself Zecora." Applebloom offered. Zecora sighed.

"As much as I hate to admit,you've gotten a point,allow me to get the tools necessary for the retrieval." Zecora said.

Knuckles,Fluttershy,Pinkie Pie,Rarity,Spike,Espio,Charmy and Vector were running through the hall when they came across three passages.

"Which way do we go?" Fluttershy asked.

"THAT WAY!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed,pointing to the center tunnel.

"How do you know that?" Vector asked.

"It says command center on the panel on top." she said,happily.

"Oh...well come on guys,lets go get 'em!" Vector exclaimed,going into the tunnel as the others followed.

"Well what do you know,your plan has failed once again Doctor,they're still getting inside the death egg." TRixie said,coldly.

"Did you think I hired them to actually kill them? I knew that they were only going to be successful in slowing them down,we need all of them for this plan to work. We aren't going for just the chaos emeralds you know,we want the elements of harmony as well you know!" exclaimed,happily.

"Sir,three ponies,four mobians and a baby dragon are headed directly towards us." a badnik said,examining the monitor.

"Well then,lets see who they are!" the doctor said,looking at the monitor to see Team chaotix working with Rarity,Fluttershy,Pinkie Pie and Spike.

"Oh dear,they're getting here quicker than I expected,I guess I'll just have to send my Eggpawns to hinder their progress now wont I?" he asked.

"Right away Doctor." the robot said,activating the defenses.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash finally entered the death egg. By that time,all of the badniks,eggpawns,and swatbots had been activated to attack intruders.

"Race you to the others!" Rainbow Dash said, confidentially

"You bet!" Sonic exclaimed,the two then dashed into the crowd of enemies,destroying and dodging them as they went on.


	18. Chapter 18 Deals

Tails looked around for the exit of the large field,scanning the area with his wrist watch. He saw a shadow above him that resembled an eagle.

"W-What the,a badnik!" he exclaimed,looking above only to see a griffon flying above him,the griffon then swooped down to attack the yellow fox,who quickly dodged her.

"Quit running dweeb,It'll make it easier on both of us!" Gilda screamed,throwing her claws at Tails again,who dodged her.

"Whoa!" Tails screamed. He then spun his tails like a jet propeller and began to fly away from her. Gilda cracked her knuckles and smirked.

"Whats the matter huh,crying home to your mommy kid?" Gilda taunted. Tails pulled out his laser gun and aimed it at Gilda,who was now out of sight.

"Huh,what the?" Tails then was startled by Gilda,grabbing his head which fit nicely into her claws.

"Heh-heh-heh,say your prayers kid!" Gilda said,smirking while extending her claws. Tails made a struggle to escape,which made Gilda's grasp even harder.

"I told you kid,resistance just makes it harder on you,now time to finish this!" she said,squeezing his skull with no restraints. Tails then put his twin tails onto Gilda's beak,tickling it so it would make her sneeze.

"Ah-ah-aahCHHOO!" the griffon screamed,letting go of Tails as she sneezed.

Tails grabbed his head,which was obviously in pain and groaned. Gilda wiped off her nostrils and growled at him.

Tails let out a quick "AHH!" in surprise and began flying away,but Gilda was quick enough to grab one of his tails before he could do so.

"AHH,BACK UP,BACK UP,I'M UNDER ATTA-" Tails couldn't finish his transmission before Gilda clamped her hand over his mouth.

She then held him held him up by one hand,covering his mouth with it,and began punching the young fox's head until he was unconscious. She realized her mission was complete when she noticed that her hand was covered in his blood.

She smiled at her accomplishment and activated her ear piece.

"I've got one of 'em,what should I do now?" Gilda asked.

"Who is it,tell me,I want to know." said.

"Its that twerpy little fox that Sonic's always hanging around,you know,the one with the two tails." Gilda said,sounding uninterested in the conversation she was in.

"Thats Tails. Bring him here,we could use him as bait!" told the griffon,who responded with a quick

"Roger." Before cutting off transmission and flying back to the room

Else Where...

Knuckles,Fluttershy,Rarity,Espio,Vector,Charmy,Pinkie Pie,and Spike were up to their necks in badniks.

Knuckles was punching swatbots into submission while Vector chomped on them. Espio threw several kunai at a caterkiller, disabling it. Pinkie Pie kicked the caterkillers parts towards several Eggpawns,destroying them easily.

Rarity created a shield in the vents to prevent more from entering. Spike chomped on a motobug,tearing it apart before spitting the metal out. Charmy attacked several swatbots with his headbutt attack,sending them back.

All Fluttershy could do was sit in the corner,cowering in fear,hoping that none of them would hurt her.

Knuckles bashed another swatbot's head in before backing away into the corner Fluttershy was in. Eventually,everyone was surrounded and backed away into the corner. They built a defensive line,Knuckles,Vector and Charmy in the front to preform melee attacks,Pinkie Pie,Rarity,Spike,and Espio in the middle to perform long ranged attacks with their fire and projectiles,and Fluttershy still cowering in the corner.

"Th-theres too many of them,we have to retreat!" Knuckles exclaimed

"Where to,in case you haven't noticed,WERE SURROUNDED!" Vector exclaimed,destroying a motobug with his bare hands.

"I can teleport us out,but I can only take two at a time,three if you count me." Rarity added.

"Didn't think it would end this way,but I always hoped,dying in battle,a fate for a real Joni-"

"GUYS LOOK,ITS RAINBOW DASH!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed,pointing to a rainbow that was heading their way. Rainbow Dash created a rainbow colored tornado,trapping all of the badniks inside as Sonic jumped inside and spin dashed all of them,destroying them. Sonic ran up to Knuckles faster than he could blink,so it looked as if he had teleported there.

"Hey Knuckles,sorry we took so long,we ran into these weird wolf guys,they didn't really look like Mobians though,funny huh?" Sonic said quickly.

"Heh,took you long enough. Now come on,lets go and take that old coot down!" The red echidna exclaimed,pounding his hand into his fist.

"Uhh,Fluttershy,you can stop cowering now,its safe to come out." Spike said,poking Fluttershy who was still afraid.

"Are you sure,no more of those badniks are around right?" Fluttershy asked,turning her head to see Charmy Bee,who was wearing the head of an Eggpawn as a mask. The sight nearly made Fluttershy faint. She screamed her usual high pitched scream and fell over. Rainbow Dash ran to help her up. Charmy laughed to himself until Vector went up to him.

"KNOCK IT OFF CHARMY,YOU NEARLY GAVE Her A HEART ATTACK!" he shouted at his companion,hitting him upside the head.

"Ow..." Charmy said,the hit hurt Vector more than it hurt Chamry though,due to the extremely hard helmet he sports all the time.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash stood Fluttershy back up,who was still nervous.

"Alright guys,lets go show the over grown Egg who's boss!" Sonic exclaimed as they all charged towards the control room.

Else where...

Applejack was looking for Tails,who's transmission had been cut off by an enemy.

"Tails,Tails where are yah?" she asked around,looking around frantically. Twilight Sparkle came running towards Applejack.

"Any luck finding anything Applejack?" she asked. Applejack shook her head at the question.

"I haven't seen hide,nor tail of that furry little fella." Applejack said,frowning. The ground then opened up and a convincing looking Tails dummy was sitting there.

"Guys,over here..." the doll said in a sneering voice that differed from Tails's. Twilight Sparkle and Applejack shared a confused stare with each other,then smirked and slowly approached the dummy.

"There you are Tails,where have you been?" Applejack asked,she was not very convincing when lying.

"GOTCHA!" Rover,the leader of the diamond dogs,yelled out as he jumped out of the hole and tried to snatch Applejack,but she easily evaded his attack and Twilight Sparkle dropped a large rock on top of him with her levitation spell.

Rover groaned in pain as the two ponies stood above him,frowning.

"So,your in co-hoots with huh,well then,what have you done with Tails?" Applejack demanded the answer. Rover stuck his tongue out and dug a hole out of the large bolder,climbing out and retreating back under ground.

"Catch me if you can!" he sang,smiling to the two,trying to lure them towards him. Twilight Sparkle and Applejack looked at each other with a raised eyebrow.

"You know its a trap Twi."Applejack stated

"I know Applejack,but we need to get Tails back,he has vital information that we need." Twilight Sparkle said. The two nodded and entered the tunnel left by the Diamond dog,but they couldn't get ten feet in before the tunnel collapsed and caved in. The three diamond dogs then climbed up from the ground and activated their communicators.

"We got two of them." the smallest one said.

"Good,bring them to me!" The mad Doctor said mischievously

"Right away!" The tallest one said,cutting off transmission.

Else where,several minutes of this incident...

Sonic,Rainbow Dash and the others reached the door that lead to the control room. The door was very large and possibly was made with a very strong metal.

"How are we getting in there?" Espio asked

"Lets knock!" Pinkie Pie shouted out happily.

"Allow me!" Knuckles offered,punching the door several times until it collapsed. They all entered the room and was waiting for them in his chair.

"Why Hello Sonic." greeted his nemesis.

"Say your prayers,Eggman!" Sonic commanded the doctor as he jumped towards him,using his homing spin dash to get to him but was then cut off by Shadow,blocking his way. Sonic stumbled backwards from the counter attack. The others entered the room,preparing to attack when another large,sturdier door closed behind them. They were then surrounded by Trixie,Fang,Mephiles,Gilda,The diamond dogs and their hounds and many badniks and swatbots,prepared to attack.

"Now,now my men,no need to be rude here,we just want to talk is all,you know,negotiate." said.

"What about?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"About those elements of harmony of course,I could use some power like that you know." the mad doctor said, stroking his orange mustache.

"Well you can forget it,no way were gonna just let you have them,once Twilight gets here,your a goner!" Spike exclaimed

"And lets see whats behind curtain number one!" exclaimed,motioning to a crabmeat,who puled the curtain,revealing a trapped Twilight Sparkle,Applejack and Tails.

Everyone gasped at this in shock.

"As much as I wanted to finish her off,the doctor insisted we'd use her as black mail,and it's working isn't it?" Trixie asked. Rarity growled and Rainbow Dash was getting ready to attack them all. Sonic pulled on her tail and shook his head.

"Tie them up." demanded.

"No way,not with out a fight!" Charmy bee exclaimed,rushing towards a swat bot who had a rope

"NOT SO FAST!" shouted,cranking a lever and sending a shock through Applejack,Twilight,and Tails through their cages as they screamed in agony. let up when Charmy descended to the ground.

When they were all tied up, went and bent down to speak to Rarity,Pinkie Pie,Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash,who were all tied up.

"So,do we have our-selfs a deal,your friend,for the elements of harmony!" said offering his hand to the ponies.

Rainbow Dash shuffled,trying to escape the rope. Pinkie Pie was biting at the rope,trying to free herself. Fluttershy was too afraid to even speak. Rarity simply growled at and bit his hand.

"OWW! Why you little..." pulled out a small laser gun from his pockets and put it directly to Rarity's head.

"Nighty night..." he said,about to pull the trigger when Twilight Sparkle screamed

"NO,WAIT, you can have the elements..." she said,woefully. smiled mischievously and chuckled to himself.


	19. Chapter 19 An old enemy brought back

When Doctor Eggman had the elements in his possession,he laughed loudly to himself.

"Fang,bring me the chaos emeralds!" He yelled

"Yeah,yeah,yeah, I'm on it!" Fang yelled back

Vector was contained with an extremely durable rope that held his arms and mouth shut. Charmy had his mouth taped and arms tied. Espio had only normal rope. As for Sonic,he was put inside of a tube that made him slower through the gravity that was increased in that small area,disabling his ability to use the spindash. Knuckles was held upside down inside of a dungeon cell with energy restricters on his gloves and Tails was hung by his hands,making them take the full force of his whole body. Spike was inside of a laser protected cage so he couldn't bite his way out. The mane six were tied to eachother,back to back.

Fang came back with all seven chaos emeralds. He placed each in its respective slots inside of some sort of contraption that Eggman created.

"Hey Egghead,whats up with the machine?" Sonic said slowly. The Doctor laughed at him and pushed a button on the it. Another six slots opened up and he put the elements of harmony inside of it.

"Rover,Spot,Fido,pull the levers!" Dr Eggman demanded. The three diamond dogs pulled the down on the levers and the machine activated. Rainbow Dash tried frantically to break free but to no avail.

"Mephiles,Trixie,channel your energy through the elements of harmony!" Dr Eggman shouted,Mephiles blasted the machine's center with a dark blast of energy and Trixie did the same. The negative energy they possessed made the elements react to fend off their evil,activating them.

"Shadow,channel your energy through the chaos emeralds!" The Doctor shouted,Shadow put his hand forward and began channeling his power through them,activating their power.

"NOW,TO PUSH THE BUTTON!" Doctor Eggman screamed,pushing the button on the machine and activating it to its full potential. The machine then began spinning wildly,creating a rainbow of harmony,and a clash of chaos. The two beams of positive and negative energy clashed,creating a vortex of black matter. Sonic tried pounding on his cell to no avail. Both the chaos emeralds and Elements of harmony began losing their color,becoming gray.

"What are you doing,the elements are losing their color,whats going on?" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed,trying to break free from her rope. Rarity shuffled around,trying to see what was going around

"Whats going on,I can't see a thing over here!" she yelled. She was tied behind Fluttershy,who was sobbing at the moment. A diamond dog hound bought a mirror to her view. Rarity admired her reflection before noticing that the elements were all gray. Rarity gasped and backed away from the mirror. The hound snikered to himself and showed Pinkie Pie,who seemed to be enraged by at it.

"HEY,YOU BIG FAT MEANIES,DIDN'T YOUR MOTHERS EVER TELL YOU NOT TO TAKE THE COLOR FROM-"

"Someone get a mussel on that one." Dr Eggman said calmly. Gilda dropped infront of Pinkie Pie and strapped one on to her mouth.

"Shut up yah flip flop." she said,grabbing Pinkie by the neck and choking her.

"Gilda,no! Don't hurt her,we need her alive for this next part!" Dr Eggman screamed. Gilda let go and showed her claws at Pinkie Pie in a threatening manner,who was currently gasping for air.

"Wait,what do you need us fer?" Applejack asked,raising an eyebrow.

"If one of the mane six die,the elements are useless,so we need for you to live." Doctor Eggman responded

"For now anyways..." Trixie added,glaring at Twilight Sparkle with intent to hurt her in her eyes.

"AND NOW FOR THE MAIN EVENT!" Fang exclaimed,pushing buttons around frantically,then the vortex opened wider. A large pony-like being walked out. He had the body of a man but the legs of a pony. He was gigantic and was accompanied by a beast with a goat for a head.

Mephiles walked up to him and bowed

"Welcome,master." he said politely. The large monster growled and looked around the mechanical ship. He then looked at his allies,who released him. He looked about with a look of anger at the ponies.

"Welcome Tirek,we have released you from your prison in the special zone!" Dr Eggman said smiling. Tirke roared then stomped his hooves on the ground. The entire Death Egg shook.

"Yes...I can see that Doctor..." he said in a deep voice.

He then looked at the mane six.

"So,these are the new protectors of Equestria?"

"Why of course,and with out the elements they are completely harmless!" Dr Eggman said confidently,smiling

"HEY,WHO YOU CALLING HARMLESS,WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE,I'M-"

"Rainbow Dash,be quiet!" Twilight sparkle interrupted her friend,making her stop talk

Tirek looked at the mane six,then at Sonic and his friends. He walked up to the blue hedgehog and examined the him.

"Hey,take a picture why dontcha,it'll last longer!" Sonic said rudely. Tirek growled,then smashed the tube he was in. Sonic quickly regained his speed then sped around the room,freeing the mane six and his friends. When he released Spike,Tirek grabbed his head,stopping his movement. Rainbow Dash took this chance to take back the elements of harmony and chaos emeralds. No one stopped her.

Knuckles jumped up,about to punch Tirek's head in when Tirek quickly turned to him and flicked him through the death egg's walls with his bare fingers.

"KNUCKLES!" Tails and Fluttershy screamed,running to get Knuckles back up. When they retrieved Knuckles,he was dazed by the attack.

"Knuckles,are you okay?" Fluttershy asked

"We gotta get out of here,I can barely stand and he didn't even try..." The red echidna said,sounding like he was about to faint.

Sonic tried to spindash out of Tirek's grasp but it didn't effect him. Tirek then channeled the energy he took from his brown sack he had on his side and began corrupting him bit by bit. Sonic screamed in agony as the dark matter corrupted him,but that scream then turned into a laugh,a twisted and maniacal laugh.

Everypony looked in horror as Sonic laughed. When Tirek let go of Sonic,he stood still. He then started to change somehow,his fur became gold and he smiled menacingly.

"W-What happened to Sonic?" Rainbow Dash asked,fear and worry overcame her voice.

"No." Twilight Sparkle said,fearfully.

"This hedgehog is now the embodiment of chaos,he works for me now!" Tirek screamed,smiling while doing so.

"No!" Twilight Sparkle screamed. Rainbow Dash prepared to tackle the two.

"Soon,Equestria will be mine!" Tirek shined on,making a globe resembling the world with his magic and crushing it with his bare hands

"Oh yeah,well not if we stop you first!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed,kicking her feet before dashing towards Tirek

"NO!" Twilight Sparkle screamed,her body changing from purple to white and her hair catching fire. Rainbow Dash stopped mid-air and looked back at her friend,who was shaking the deathegg with sheer power.

Tirek stepped back from her power,then all of the power inside of the deathegg failed and it started to plummet towards the planet,falling quickly.

"Oh no,were losing altitude,were crashing straight into the ocean!" Tails exclaimed,fearfully.

"You mean YOU are crashing towards the ocean!" Tirek screamed. He then teleported him and all of the other villains out of the deathegg. The badniks stayed,prepared to attack the heroes. Espio,Vector and Charmy prepared to fight. Knuckles strained to stand up and Tails pulled out his arm cannon. Then all of them were teleported back to ponyville,where they were safe.


	20. Chapter 20 I'm lost

I've made the mistake of trapping myself. I do not know where to continue from here,could any of you give me PMs on what to do,or tell me if I should restart in the comment section?


	21. Chapter 21 SSSSS Squad

"Any sign of any more shards of the master emerald?" a tall badnik with a chicken-like body said,looking down at a short green badnik with two drills for hands and wheels for feet.

"Nope,think we got em all?" the small green robot asked,looking up to his partner.

"No way. Even if we've collected a large amount, Fang still has the lot of 'em!" The tall chicken badnik shouted in a voice what would even make the most sane of people go crazy.

"Wait,wait,I'm picking up a signal!" the smaller green one said,stopping in his tracks and making the taller one trip over him.

"Nice one scrap brain!" the taller chicken said,picking himself off of the ground.

"Watch where yah going next time!" The smaller green one shouted back.

"Shut up here they come!" the taller one scolded the shorter one before snatching him up and hiding behind a bush.

Zecora and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were making quick work of the emerald shards. They already had more than half.

Zecora threw a large amount of dust at the ground and it illuminated a shard that was stuck in the ground.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders then proceeded to dig the shard up.

"Well have all the shards located lickety split Zecora!"

as the three ponies and zebra discussed the emeralds,the two badniks crept behind them.

"GOTCHA!" The smaller green robot shouted as he captured the four of them with a giant net that was big enough to trap them all at once.

The three fillies screamed,but Zecora remained brave.

"Who are you? Foul beast,I presume." Zecora asked the badniks in her usual tone,not seeming to be affected by the fact she and the others were being held captive.

"Where the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash squad! I'm Scratch and hes Grounder!" the taller chicken shouted,smiling ear to ear.

"W-What do you want with us?" Sweetie Belle asked,shakily.

"We want those master emerald shards!" Grounder spat out abruptly

"Your gonna have to take them from our cold,dead hooves!" Scootaloo shouted fiercely at the two badniks.

The two badniks looked at each other and smiled.

"That can be arranged..." The green one stated,turning one of his drill hands into a chainsaw and pointing it at Scootaloo's neck.

"What would you do if your mission was a true success?" Zecora asked. The two badniks chuckled at each other.

"We do the questions here!" Grounder stated, turning his chainsaw hand into a drill again.

"Give us the shards already and we'll let you go." Scratch stated impatiently.

"No way!" Applebloom stated,holding on to the saddle that held the emeralds inside firmly.

"Hey,didn't say something about ponies meddling around with the shards?" Grounder asked obliviously.

"Hey,he sure did! And it looks like we've found them..." Scratch answered his partner while looking down at the

three ponies and zebra.

Twilight Sparkle was pacing the floor of sugar cube corner,trying to think of something she could do to save Equestria from Tirek.

"What do we do what do we do what do we do what do we do?" she shouted frantically as she ran around.

"Why don't we just contact the princess?" Spike asked,sitting on a bench.

"SPIKE YOUR A GENIUS! Except we don't have a blimp anymore..." Twilight admitted,lowering her hopes.

"I can speed up to Canterlot and warn the princess. You all can get there when you do." Rainbow Dash insisted.

"I could probably build a jet here in ponyville. I'll have to start from scratch,but its possible..." Tails offered,looking around at the area.

"No time for that! Rainbow Dash,send a chariot for us once you get there." Twilight told her pony friend,who nodded before raising to the sky and flying towards Canterlot.

Tirek stomped around 's secret back up lair. Scorpan close behind.

"So,what do you think?" asked. Gilda and Trixie playing "Keep away" with Fang's hat. Fang being the one they're keeping it away from.

"When does the launch begin?" Tirek spat out emotionlessly.

"Faster than you know it Tirek,anyways I-"

Scratch and Grounder came crashing into the base with 's Egg-o-matic.

",,we've got something!" the two shouted out unexpectedly. Tirek stomped down onto the ground hard enough to crush the floor and shot a wave of black magic at the two,sending them to the wall in pieces. Their pain filled moans could be heard.

"Scratch,Grounder,haven't you two ever heard of knocking?"

"What are these two idiot contraptions?" Tirek asked,angrily.

"And why have you dared to interrupt me?" shouted,picking up Scratch's beak.

"Because we've found the ponies who've been causing you trouble ." Scratch said through the mouth held as the two badniks began rebuilding themselves.

After a while,Tirek sighed and face-palmed.

"So,when is the launch Doctor?" he asked the large over lander.

"Approximately three days five hours and eleven seconds." replied. Tirek growled angrily.

"In the mean time,I suggest you get comfortable here Tirek. The world will be ours in a matter of days." said,smiling ear-to-ear.

"Okay . Here are the ponies that have been causing you so much trouble." Grounder stated,he and Scratch opening the trunk of the Egg-O-Matic and revealing Zecora,Applebloom,Sweetie Belle,and Scootaloo,who were all tied up and had muzzles over their mouths. immediately bonked the two on their heads.

"You nincompoops,these aren't the ponies who have been causing me all of this trouble!" shouted at his creations.

"But sir,they have the shards of the master emerald..." Scratch said,woozy from the hit.

"Well why didn't you say so? Bring them to me!" demanded.

"Yes your nasty-ness!" The two badniks shouted happily as the two of them grabbed the large quantity of the master emerald they were able to gather.

The Doctor smiled and laughed maniacally.

Rainbow Dash finally had reached Canterlot,but stopped when she saw something shocking. Canterlot was now in ruins and Royal Guard bodies were all over the place. Roamed the area. They looked like mechanical upside down trash cans. Some of them had many guards and unicorns lined up and chained together,trotting slowly to get to a set destination.


End file.
